This invention relates to a security system in general, and in particular to a security bar assembly having detachable security bars for an entrance of a building to prevent the entrance of intruders while enabling the exit of individuals from within the building.
The presence of crime in society, especially the breaking and entering into domestic dwellings and businesses, has prompted action to be taken in the establishment of security means in which to protect these buildings. It is common, for instance, for the placement of wrought iron bars to be welded on the outside of windows, or attachment of wrought iron gates on the outside of windows and doors. Such security measures pose a threat to the occupants of such dwellings for should the need arise in an emergency situation, for example, in a fire, the dwelling's occupants only means of escape may be through a window or other entrance way which is blocked by the wrought iron fixture outside of the window. Accordingly, the occupants would find themselves trapped with no means of exiting the building.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a security system for occupied dwellings consists of a means for the removing of the security means in case of emergencies. Such a system would require the removability of the entire system or bars and, for practical purposes, would be located in the interior of the building. U.S. Pat. No. 973,733 discloses a window guard having pivoting bars engaging cross rods. Such a configuration may be complicated to use in an emergency situation and has disadvantages. For instance, the occupant will need to reach to the top of the window guard, unlock the pivoting arms, and pivot the arms to remove the bars. These steps would take a sufficient amount of time. Additionally a small individual may lack sufficient height in which to unlock the pivoting bars. U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,843 illustrates a window guard having a plurality bar and mounting element in addition to a locking device. The bars each have holes in which to receive a down turned angle lock pin. Such a configuration is awkward in that the user must accurately align the holes of the bars with the particular lock. Additionally, this guard does not prevent entry through the window should anyone on the outside of the window break the glass.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a security bar assembly which provides for the removal of the bar by an occupant of the dwelling to enable the occupant to exit through an entrance or a window;
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a security bar assembly having rods for barricading an entrance way and which can be assembled and disassembled easily;
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to have a security bar assembly having an interlocking member which is easy to operate should an emergency exist and time is of the essence;
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to use gravity to assist in unlocking the security bars from the security bar assembly when time is of an essence in an emergency.